


Headshot

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic, Eren gamer, Levi vampiro, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: Eren só queria ganhar uma partida de Call of Duty, mas foi atingido na cabeça por um morcego.「Secret Valentine ⭑ Presente pra @Es 」
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: EreRiren Agenda Secret Valentine





	Headshot

**Author's Note:**

> MINHA NAMORADINHA SECRETA ERA A ES!!! Amiga quase que eu não posto tentando pensar num nome pra essa fic asjhdakjshdhasdk eu espere que você goste, é só uma comédia meio boba mesmo :')
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: Gente eu não sei se vocês conhecem o projeto, mas sou ADM do EreRiren Agenda que consiste em um projeto com temas mensais para fics/desenhos e outras formas de arte que envolva Eren e Levi como um casal, muita fic que eu escrevo aqui vieram desse projeto, assim como essa que foi de um "Secret Valentine" organizado lá na agenda. O projeto tá só no twitter e como muita gente não usa muito por lá eu fiz um servidor no discord pra quem quiser entrar. É completamente livre, você pode entrar pra ajudar como capista/beta/helper, ou pode entrar pra ficar por dentro dos temas e escrever fanfics pro projeto. NÃO EXISTE NENHUMA SELEÇÃO é completamente livre e sem compromisso, faz quem quiser fazer, ajuda quem quiser ajudar e etc. Vou deixar o link do servidor nas notas finais!

Aquela era provavelmente a terceira partida que os dois perdiam, Eren já estava para jogar o teclado contra o monitor, e ele estava completamente certo que tudo era culpa de Jean e de como o amigo estava mimando uma jogadora que tinha entrado. Tudo que Eren sabia era que aparentemente a ‘redscarff’ é uma stream famosinha, que joga muito bem, o problema era ser amigo de um gado que não saía do pé da moça.

— PORRA JEAN ERA PRA VOCÊ TA ME COBRINDO. ― Gritou batendo forte na mesa a sua frente após morrer mais uma vez.

— COMO EU IA TE COBRIR CARALHO? COM TRÊS CARAS EM CIMA DE MIM E O OUTRO TIME AINDA TEM UM SNIPER. ― Ouviu a voz do amigo soar nos fones, gritando tão alto quanto ele.

— SE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE COMIGO NÃO TERIAM TRÊS CARAS EM CIMA DE VOCÊ, VOCÊ QUE QUIS IR PRA CIMA DA MIRA DO SNIPER. ― Reclamou.

— VAI TOMAR NO SEU CU, EREN.

— Mano eu juro essa vai ser a última partida que eu jogo com você se a gente não ganhar essa eu largo você nessa porra e volto pro genshin. ― Disse entredentes 

— MANO A CULPA NÃO É MINHA OS CARAS DO OUTRO TIME SÃO MUITO FORTES. ― Jean se justificou gritando do outro lado da linha, mas para Eren, só soava como uma desculpa besta.

— VOCÊ TEM A PORRA DE PERSONAGEM COMPRADO JEAN! ― Gritou de volta ― Se você não fosse gado e não ficasse seguindo aquela streamer pelo mapa a gente tava ganhando. 

― EREN, VAI TOMAR NO CU. ― Gritou xingando mais uma vez antes de começarem outra vez, sem ter realmente como se defender daquilo.

E lá começava mais uma partida, a tela de carregamento mostrava os jogadores que entrariam no time e logo em seguida a tela exibia o mapa e a composição de cada esquadrão.

― Agora faça o favor de me cobrir. ― Eren disse num tom monótono, pois no fundo já havia desistido do amigo, tudo que ele queria era não ter que passar mais raiva, mas isso era obviamente impossível quando se tratava de jogar  _ Call of Duty _ .

A partida estava meio a meio, e Eren sentia que com o tanto de grito que já tinha dado no Jean, o síndico do seu prédio ia aparecer na sua porta com umas dez multas, mas era sábado a noite e tinha um churrasco acontecendo, talvez, só talvez ninguém se importasse com o tanto de palavrão que ele estava soltando num misto de excitação e ódio. Faltava apenas uma kill e a vitória seria deles, Eren estava perto de um cara que estava muito fácil de matar.

― VAI NESSE DO CANTO EREN, O CARA É MÓ NOOB. ― Jean gritou sem conter a animação pela vitória estar tão perto.

― TÔ INDO. ― Foi a última coisa que Jean ouviu na ligação antes de um grande baque e na tela do seu jogo Eren tinha simplesmente dado tiro pro alto anunciando a posição deles e logo Eren estava morto no chão e a derrota aparecendo no computador.

― QUE PORRA VOCÊ FEZ CARALHO??? EREN PUTA QUE PARIU VOCÊ NÃO CAGOU TUDO, NÃO EREN! EU ME RECUSO PORRA EREN!

― PUTA QUE PARIU DIGO EU! MANO JOGARAM UMA PEDRA NA MINHA CABEÇA TÁ PINGANDO SANGUE NO TECLADO ― Disse rindo de nervoso largando o fone na mesa e indo pro banheiro.

― O QUÊ?! EREN???? ― Jean continuou chamando na ligação, mas sem ouvir qualquer resposta.

― PUTA QUE PARIU ― Eren xingou sozinho olhando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro e notando que sua testa estava suja de sangue, mas sem ter certeza se era dele mesmo, pois apesar da dor, não sentia que havia se cortado.

Lavando o rosto e o cabelo com cuidado na pia mesmo, ele constatou que realmente não havia se cortado, mas a água saiu avermelhada por um bom tempo, o que não fazia o menor sentido para si, mas de qualquer forma estava puto. Ele nunca denunciou os agroboys do seu prédio por colocarem Marília Mendonça para tocar num volume absurdo todos os domingos na piscina quando seu apartamento ficava no primeiro andar e dava a sensação que estavam colocando a música no quarto dele. Nunca reclamou de pegarem a vaga extra dele, afinal ele só tinha um carro mesmo. Aí ele dá um pequeno surto de raiva quando nem é tão tarde assim e alguém joga algo pela sua janela para acertá-lo? Essa, ele não deixaria passar.

Voltando pro quarto ele foi direto para o computador, vendo que a coisa que o atingiu estava se remexendo em cima do seu teclado. Eren não era do tipo medroso e se analisasse bem ele sentia que era mais nojo do que medo do que quer que fosse aquele negócio preto. Ele então acendeu a luz e foi a pior das decisões porque o bicho gritou e caiu no chão desorientado, mas foi o suficiente para Eren entender que era um morcego antes de desligar a luz no mesmo instante e pegar o animal com uma das mãos tentando não machucá-lo ainda mais do que já parecia estar. Com a outra mão ele alcançou seu headset, colocando na cabeça de forma desajeitada.

― Jean porra, tá aí? ― Chamou.

― CARALHO EREN, ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TAVA PASSANDO MAL LIGUEI ATÉ PRA AMBULÂNCIA SEU FILHO DA PUTA! ― O rapaz respondeu praticamente ao mesmo tempo que ouviu.

― VOCÊ É IDIOTA? CANCELA, DEVE TER UMA VELHINHA QUE VAI MORRER POR SUA CAUSA! 

― ELES NEM FORAM, ACHARAM QUE ERA TROTE! Mas o que rolou?

― Ainda bem, mas enfim, você não vai acreditar…Me acertaram um morcego na cabeça!

― Cara tá certo que você perdeu feio, mas não precisa inventar. ― Respondeu num tom de pena que Eren teve que respirar fundo.

― Véi eu tô falando sério! Eu vou mandar uma foto dele, acho que desmaiou.

― PORRA TU MATOU UM MORCEGO DE CABEÇADA, EREN? ― Jean gritou espantado.

― ELE QUE BATEU EM MIM SEU FUDIDO, E ELE TÁ VIVO! Eu quase matei foi da luz, mas ele tá respirando. ― Se defendeu enquanto tirava a foto prometida e enviava ao seu amigo pelo chat.

― Eren, a Luisa Mell vai bater na sua porta, Eren! O morcego tá fudidão, tem que levar no Ibama. ― Jean falou num tom sério demais e Eren teve que conter a vontade de bater a palma contra sua testa.

― Jean, como eu vou bater na porta do Ibama às dez da noite com um morcego????

― E você vai levar ele onde? Num hospital? ― Perguntou ironicamente.

― Num veterinário né!

― Tô te falando, os caras vão mandar você ir no Ibama, morcego não é cachorro. ― Disse decidido e por um instante Eren teve a certeza que o amigo estava andando demais com Connie e Sasha e agora tinha consequentemente perdido alguns neurônios.

― Veterinário não atende só cachorro, Jean! ― Respondeu perdendo a paciência.

― Você entendeu, ninguém cria morcego de estimação porra! ― Rebateu, insistindo.

― Foda-se, só chamei pra falar isso, vou ter que ir procurar algum veterinário 24 horas pra ele. ― Eren falou desistindo daquela discussão.

― Como você sabe que é ele? O morcego tem um piruzão? ― Perguntou genuinamente e Eren teve que segurar o riso.

― JEAN! Eu só assumi que fosse, eu não sei, pelo amor de Deus! Tchau!

― Perguntar não ofende. ― Respondeu, mas Eren já havia tirado os fones e jogado na mesa.

Eren já tinha realmente perdido a paciência com Jean pela semana, então deixou o morcego deitado na mesa enquanto vestia uma roupa decente e procurava as chaves do carro, tudo no escuro para não foder ainda mais com o morcego. Pegou também um potinho de sorvete vazio e fez vários furos na tampa com uma faca quente para transportar o animal nele.

Finalizado todo seu ritual, ele fez uma busca rápida no google para saber onde teria um veterinário atendendo aquela hora, e felizmente tinha uma espécie de pronto-socorro animal, o único empecilho era a distância, mas pelo menos estava aberto e prometia não fechar.

Colocando o animal com cuidado dentro do potinho, ele desceu pelas escadas para evitar a luz, essa era a única vantagem de morar no primeiro andar, menos degraus para descer. Não demorou nada para chegar no estacionamento e ir direto para seu carro, optando por deixar o pote em seu colo mesmo, passando o cinto por cima protegendo os dois.

Foram menos de 15 minutos até que Eren avistasse o local, para sua sorte as ruas estavam praticamente vazias, normalmente chegar nessa parte da cidade tomava mais de uma hora de trânsito fechado e ele não conseguiria controlar a ansiedade por tanto tempo assim. Ele estava realmente preocupado com a vida do morcego, ele parecia tão pequeno e indefeso e parecia ter saído de uma briga de galo.

Descendo do carro, Eren abriu o pote apenas para checar se o morcego havia acordado, e deu de cara com os olhos pretos lhe encarando com uma expressão de julgamento que ele teve que pegar o celular e tirar uma foto. Aquele morcego era um meme pronto.

― Vou ter que postar no twitter depois, você é ótimo, mas ei! Eu vou tampar de novo porque lá dentro tem muita luz e eu vi que você não gosta, a gente vai tratar você, certo? ― Explicou ao animal na esperança que ele entendesse e não fizesse um escândalo, recebendo nada além da mesma expressão de julgamento.

Entrando na clínica, Eren foi direto até um balcão onde um rapaz tirava um cochilo e ele nem julgou a atitude do outro, o local estava vazio e era improvável alguém aparecer, mas ele tinha aparecido e precisava de atendimento para seu morcego, então deu uma tossida falsa que despertou o outro num pulo.

― Mil desculpas! O senhor precisa de ajuda? ― O rapaz perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira.

― Relaxa cara, me atiraram esse morcego pela janela e ele tá bem mal sabe, tem alguém ai pra atender ele? ― Eren falou mostrando o pote de sorvete.

― Te atiraram um morcego? ― O rapaz perguntou cerrando os olhos.

― Sim. ― Eren afirmou um pouco agitado.

― Pela janela… ― O outro continuou.

― Sim, bateu na minha cabeça, ele. ― Eren explicou mostrando a lateral da testa que estava meio vermelha e começava a inchar um pouco.

― E você trouxe ele num pote de sorvete. ― Continuou desacreditado.

― Moço, eu vou abrir, mas você tem que desligar a luz que ele não gosta de claridade. ― Eren explicou apontando para o interruptor atrás do outro.

― Moço, você tá bem? ― O atendente resolveu finalmente perguntar.

― É verdade! Enfim, tem alguém pra tratar ele ou não? ― Eren se aborreceu, certo que sua história era estranha, mas o morcego estava ali e sua cabeça ainda latejava da batida.

― Só um instante. ― Disse e entrou em uma porta que ficava atrás de si, e Eren ainda pôde ouvi-lo dizer ― Doutora, tem um maluco com um morcego ali fora. ― E Eren teve que se segurar para não xingar o cara.

― Mande ele entrar. ― Ouviu a mulher responder e isso o deixou menos tenso.

― Pronto amigão, vai dar tudo certo. ― Cochichou para o pote de sorvete.

O rapaz voltou e indicou uma porta para Eren, avisando antes que ele deixasse o morcego e voltasse para preencher uma ficha. E assim ele o fez, antes explicando para a veterinária todo o ocorrido, para então resolver a parte burocrática e financeira do problema. Para o rapaz, a consulta parecia durar uma eternidade, mas na realidade não havia se passado tanto tempo assim e logo foi chamado de volta, recebendo o animal com vários curativos e uma pata imobilizada.

― Você já pode levar ele para casa, em duas semanas traga ele de volta para vermos como vai a perninha.

― Como assim levar? Ele não é meu não.

― A gente não aceita animais, você pode procurar alguma instituição ou ONG pela manhã, mas pelo menos por esta noite você vai ter que levá-lo de volta. ― A doutora explicou calmamente.

― Meu Deus… E o que ele come?

― Ele é hematófago.

― Tá, e ele come o quê? ― Repetiu a pergunta sem entender o termo.

― Sangue? ― Ela respondeu confusa.

― E eu dou meu sangue pra ele assim na lata? ― Perguntou

― Não o seu sangue, nos primeiros dias ele talvez precise da sua ajuda para caçar, mas morcegos são independentes. ― A mulher explicou levando uma mão a sua testa.

― E ele caça o quê? Não quero mudar a dieta dele. ― Perguntou preocupado, ele sabia que alguns animais passam mal quando trocavam de dieta de forma abrupta.

― Olha, pelo o que analisei ele é um morcego-vampiro do tipo comum, ele caça animais de grande porte, mas-

― Moça, onde eu vou arranjar um cavalo no centro da cidade? E pior: UM CAVALO PRA SER SACRIFICADO. ― Perguntou em desespero.

― Que tal se você comprar algumas bolsas de sangue? Eu posso te vender algumas aqui do pronto-socorro. ― Sugeriu.

― Isso! Muito obrigado! E por que agora ele fica na luz sem frescar?

― Ele não tem fotofobia, você deve ter apenas assustado ele. ― A mulher explicou indo pegar algumas bolsas de sangue e fazendo uma nota para que Eren pagasse ao atendente do balcão.

― Ah sim, então eu vou levar o safado. ― Respondeu decidido, pegando tudo e indo pagar.

Na volta, o morcego foi em pé no volante por vontade própria, ele não parecia ter vontade de sair dali, talvez conseguisse entender sua posição frágil e que a melhor opção era ser cuidado por um tempo, ou ao menos foi o que Eren se convenceu que seria a verdade. Por ter uma das patas imobilizada, o animal estava em pé usando apenas uma pata, o que impressionava o rapaz pelo equilíbrio do animal.

Já no elevador ele tirou uma selfie rápida com o morcego no seu ombro e resolveu postar no twitter com a legenda “Tacaram ele na minha cabeça, agora eu tenho um galo na testa e um morcego no ombro… Acho que adotei, que nome ficaria legal nele?”

Não demorou para que Jean estivesse comentando “Coloca heichou, foi o cara que te deu um headshot no jogo quando você tomou um headshot de morcego aí KKKKKK” e Eren teve que rir disso, seria um nome provisório até ele pensar em algo melhor.

Não era do seu feitio deitar cedo, até porque costumava virar a noite jogando, mas aquela foi uma noite excepcional, então o melhor a fazer era servir um pouco de sangue ao morcego e dormir. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Heichou olhou o sangue, mas não bebeu. Eren julgou que talvez ele também estivesse só cansado e fosse dormir, então apenas deu de ombros e foi se deitar deixando o animal perambulando pelo apartamento.

Mesmo para alguém com sono pesado como Eren, era impossível ignorar a dor forte que sentiu no pescoço antes de vir uma onda de êxtase, como se ele tivesse acabado de gozar. Metade da sua consciência ainda estava sonhando, pois ele jurou ver um bicho feio em cima dele, mas ainda com tudo aquilo não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Sabia que tinha algo, mas não era sonho? De repente seu corpo começou a ficar ainda mais pesado sobre a cama e foi aí que ele abriu os olhos assustado, seu coração acelerando e uma tontura batendo em si, a unica coisa que conseguiu ver foi o Heichou com sangue escorrendo pelos cantos da boca. Foi preciso meio segundo para ele entender que o morcego tinha o atacado.

― PUTA QUE PARIU, EU VOU PEGAR RAIVA. LESQUI- LEPIS- A DOENÇA DO RATO JESUS! ― Gritou sem se importar se já era manhã ou se acordaria o prédio inteiro.

Eren levantou ainda tonto e trombando nos móveis do quarto, mas tentando correr para o banheiro. O sangue já havia estancado, mas a marca de quatro presas permaneciam ali junto com uma coloração arroxeada ao redor, mesmo assim Eren resolveu lavar o lugar e procurar algum antibiótico ou antiinflamatório no armário para tentar se prevenir de adoecer, quando ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir com um baque.

― Ei seu merda, o que você disse sobre pegar raiva e leptospirose?! ― A voz grossa se fez presente e Eren engoliu seco, afinal, ele morava sozinho.

Sem querer se virar, o moreno apenas levantou os olhos para ver pelo espelho de quem se tratava e seu susto foi maior por não haver ninguém. Engoliu em seco uma segunda vez e se virou lentamente, acabando por pular e subir na pia por impulso a ver um homem baixinho atrás de si, completamente pelado e puto.

― QUE?! Q-QUEM É VOCÊ? SAI DA MINHA CASA, EU VOU LIGAR PRA POLÍCIA! ― Gritou tentando se distanciar do estranho ao mesmo tempo que inconsistentemente se encurralava ainda mais no banheiro.

― Ah, é? Vai ligar pra polícia de que celular? Aquele que você deixou no quarto? ― Perguntou ironicamente com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e logo relaxou a expressão, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. ― Levi Ackerman, foi eu que bati na sua cabeça.

― Você jogou aquele morcego em mim? CARA VOCÊ TÁ TÃO FODIDO! O coitado tava acabado, você é algum tipo de satanista babaca? Tortura um animal, joga ele na minha cabeça e depois ainda invade minha casa PELADO! Você não tem nem direito a defesa! ― Disse se aborrecendo e já não se importando com a figura na sua frente, empurrando o menor para o lado para abrir sua passagem para fora do banheiro.

― Eu sou o morcego seu imbecil. ― Respondeu em um tom seco.

― Ah claro, o sapo da princesa e o sapo agora é um morcego, sei. ― Eren ironizou pegando seu celular assim que entrou no quarto.

― Eren, quer parar? ― Interviu, puxando o celular para si e empurrando um pouco o moreno.

― Agora você vai partir pra agressão de novo?! ― Perguntou ao sentir-se ser empurrado. ― Ei! Meu celular! ― Gritou quando viu o outro arremessar o objeto para a cama.

― Que saco, moleque escandaloso. ― Reclamou, respirando fundo antes de deixar sua transformação acontecer.

Para a sorte dos neurônios restantes de Eren, não era nada grotesco ou nojento, Levi apenas expeliu bastante ar pela boca, que tinha uma coloração avermelhada logo formando uma cortina de fumaça que o cobria, não demorando para que o homem desaparecesse atrás dela e de lá surgisse o morcego outra vez, voando até o moreno e voltando antes que a cortina vermelha se dissipar, retornando ao corpo humano de antes.

― MEU DEUS! Você não tava zoando! PUTA QUE PARIU! ― Eren se espantou, dando alguns passos para trás. ― O QUE É VOCÊ??? UM VAMPIRO?? VOCÊ É O DRÁCULA??

― Agora você fica na sua e me escuta! Te devo uma porque você me salvou e sou grato que tenha se importado comigo, não é todo humano que ia se importar com um morcego morrendo. E eu suguei seu sangue porque bem, nem fodendo eu ia beber aquele sangue de gato que você comprou. ― Tentou se explicar ainda que aos olhos de Eren aquilo parecesse forçado.

― Foi caro, sabia?! ― Eren reclamou ofendido.

― Eu sou um vampiro, Eren. Eu precisava me recuperar de verdade. ― Respondeu se sentando na cama.

― E como você sabe meu nome? ― Eren perguntou tentando desviar o olhar e seus pensamentos sobre o homem pelado na sua cama.

― Eu ouvi. ― Levi deu de ombros.

― Ah, então na forma de morcego você ainda tem consciência? ― Perguntou curioso.

― Óbvio.

― Ei, eu sou novo nisso. Eu nem sabia que vampiro existia, e eu achava que vocês usavam aquelas roupas chiques com capas e não que ficavam exibindo a rola assim na cara dos outros. ― Falou envergonhado.

― Não me diga que isso te incomoda… E eu visto roupas normais quando eu quero, não sou nenhum conde Drácula. ― Disse se deitando de forma sugestiva na cama.

― Claro que incomoda, não quero um homem nu na minha casa! Muito menos na minha cama! ― Reclamou gesticulando excessivamente para o vampiro.

― Seu computador diz outra história… ― Levi riu.

― VOCÊ TAVA OLHANDO MEU HISTÓRICO? ― Eren gritou em desespero.

― Eu queria te conhecer melhor… ― Explicou contendo o riso.

― ME CHAMASSE PRA SAIR, FUÇAR MEU HISTÓRICO É INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE. ― Gritou andando em círculos. Aquele cara iria deixá-lo maluco.

― Então… Quer sair comigo? Hoje é dia dos namorados, não é? Infelizmente só vai dá pra te levar pra um jantar, não posso sair durante o dia.

― V-Você tá me chamando pra sair? ― Perguntou acanhado, quase automaticamente esquecendo o que acabara de acontecer.

― Sim… ― Levi sorriu mostrando uma de suas presas e Eren não pôde deixar de achar aquele sorriso um charme, potencialmente perigoso, mas um charme.

― Ok. Não tenho nada a perder, né? ― Vociferou, ao mesmo tempo que completava em seus pensamentos. ―  _ Nunca me chamaram pra sair antes, e daí que a primeira vez é com um vampiro que eu não conheço e que me atacou duas vezes… Ao menos vai dar uma boa história pra contar. _

― Na verdade tem, mas não se preocupe com isso. ― Levi brincou com o pensamento perdido em como o sangue daquele rapaz era saboroso. ― Vamos dormir, huh? ― Chamou batendo ao seu lado na cama e teve que segurar o riso ao ver que o rapaz aceitou sem reclamar ou ficar envergonhado pela sua nudez.

Levi assistiu Eren se deitar confortavelmente na cama e agradeceu mentalmente pelo rapaz não ter surtado e o posto para fora, pela sua análise já eram quase quatro da manhã e o sol estaria nascendo então ele não teria onde se abrigar.

― Levi? ― O vampiro ouviu ser chamado. 

― Huh?

― Você brilha no sol? ― Perguntou e viu uma veia saltar na testa do vampiro.

― Não me compare com aquela porra de Crepúsculo! ― Rosnou em resposta

― Ah não… Eu virei a Bella? ― Perguntou a si mesmo e Levi preferiu ignorar, não daria palco para as estupidez daquele humano que infelizmente tinha o sangue mais gostoso que ele provou. ― Levi!!! Isso faz de mim a Bella? Me responde!!! ― Insistiu, mas o vampiro apenas deu as costas e fingiu estar dormindo, ainda que os vampiros não dormissem, mas Eren não teria como saber.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do discord: https://discord.gg/KTeB7CTRj3  
> Twitter do projeto: https://twitter.com/ereriren_agenda  
> Carrd do projeto: https://ereriren-agenda.carrd.co/
> 
> Obrigada por lerem até aqui!! <3


End file.
